Talk:Pikmin Wiki
It is preferred that discussion not related to the Main Page be held on the forums. ---- Protected Don't you think that our Main Page should be protected so that no common rapscallion will be able to mock our wiki by destroying the Main Page? Most large wikis have done this, so it should be advised we take this action so that only news and important additions should be checked and made by the wiki's officials. --The Pikmin God 15:46, 21 May 2006 (UTC) I agree, for one thing, there are people who would do this or even cover this page with curse words, then there are the people who are board and don't have anything to do, and THEN we have to deal with the people who decide to mess with it when pikmin 3 comes out, so with all do respect, do it!--Prof. 00:33, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Check out the Main Page Protection section further down this page. The Main Page was protected for a while, but we were advised to leave it unprotected to registered users only unless it became a specific target for vandalism, and we haven't actually had a lot of trouble with it, at least not so much that couldn't easily be handled. It also makes it a lot easier for users to fix minor problems with it without having to go and tug the sleeve of an admin to do it for them. 18:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Featured Article When will we start the featured article? I think Revan was planning to publish this supposedly...stolen...idea, and put it on the Main Page. We should also improve the quality of the Main Page by andding colored boxes and including a guide to reading and finding the information. This page is still recomended by me to be protected. --The Pikmin God 20:41, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Im going to do the featured article every week. it will change every friday until the voting page starts to work effeiciently--Goolixburp!!! 19:03, 18 December 2006 (UTC) I swear there was a different picture of Louie last time I checked.Pikdude 21:04, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Unprotected For whatever reason this page should be unprotected, go right ahead. I just protected it to make sure that our Title Page wouldn't be subject to simple vandalism: destroying Main Pages. --The Pikmin God 21:02, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Improvement Drive What is the Improvement Drive section supposed to have on it?--The Pikmin God 20:14, 8 June 2006 (UTC) The iprovement drive needs any article that lacks any vital information.I'm not sure if you have to nominate an article and then people vote if they want it,Or that an admin or someone just puts it there.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) we should have a page where we take votes on things and we should start nominating articles for the improvement drive and the featured articles--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Boxes We should box everything in the main page like in wikipedia.Wookiepedia did this we should too,I dont know how though.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) No no no your suposed to put a specific article like the Hairy bulborb,mitite,captain olimar,etc.if you still dont get it go to wookiepedia and look under the improvement drive.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) i think louie should be put there under the iprovement drive he needs to be cleaned up.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) I cleaned his page up. Roboashura 02:04, 22 July 2006 (UTC) nice--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) (Done) --The Pikmin God 23:53, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Main page look You guys should have links to various articles. Maybe have boxes for different things (featured article, articles, and another box for... I dunno categories?). Maybe put the info about the wiki in the about page.--Richard 01:11, 22 August 2006 (UTC) i think we should put the main page as the improvement drive it needs boxes and stuff and we need a group of people that are willing to update the page every month (or week). and we should have a wikipedian of the month kinda thing you know.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) why dont we have someone study wikipedia's main page--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) well how does it look with my new edit?--Goolixburp!!! 00:04, 17 November 2006 (UTC) I would just like to point out that the main page wouldnt even be the way it is now without the help of Discordance all i did was copy and paste pretty much and little detail work but he did the the format of it. Here's a link to the main page draft that HE did.Main Page/draft--Goolixburp!!! 03:57, 2 January 2007 (UTC) wow this place looks DIFFERENT i remember this place when the layout sucked!--pikpik 1i wont bite! 22:46, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Awards only a suggestion but shouldnt we make awards and such all the other wikis do this and the admins dont have to make them you dont have to be an admin--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Voting we should all start a nominations page for the improvement drive, the featured article, and the pikipedian of the month. Where we nominate articles and vote--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) we need voting pages the wiki wont run effectively--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) voting needs to start NOW!!!--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Images For anyone wondering where most of the images have come from it seems to be here http://www.gamehiker.com/gallery/albums/pikmin/pik2. Source details and all those boring image details need to be filled out eventually. Discordance 06:35, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Random Image Can a sysop download the random image extension please so we can have a random image on the main page. Its available here http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomImage Discordance 14:03, 2 January 2007 (UTC) http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomInclude would be nice to for the did you know section. Discordance 14:43, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Nevermind, using an already installed extension. Discordance 14:31, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Hey you said the images are random right well something must be wrong because I saw the same image twice in the past 5 minutes.Yoshi March 24 8:27 New wiki image The old wiki image wasn't the right size, so I had a go at making a new one. I'm unsure of the licensing on the old image, my new image can't technically be used and someone needs to redraw it at some point. I'll just leave my new version here on the talk page for now if people like it we can use it temporarily but really someone needs to create some original artwork. Discordance 13:35, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Hmm maybe not, other wikia wikis seem to be using copyrighted images, so im going to go ahead and change the logo, some orginal artwork would be preferable though if theres any artists out there. Discordance 13:46, 8 February 2007 (UTC) how did you change the logo?--Goolixburp!!! 01:55, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Its just a normal image named Wiki.png . Discordance 11:21, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Main page spoilers I've noticed that one of the pages on the Featured Article rotation ('Louie') contains what is probably the biggest spoiler in the series - and for that to be there as soon as someone visits the Wiki isn't good. Main Page Discussion It is preferred if discussion not related to the main page would be posted on the forums: http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index - 11:30, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Main page protection Hullo there! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I've just reduced the protection of the Main Page to registered users only. Wikia's protection policy advises that pages only be protected if they are the target of vandalism - otherwise full protection can cause more damage to the wiki through neglect than vandalism may have otherwise done. I hope this is not a problem! Kirkburn (talk) 09:00, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Hmm... Odd, but when I go to the main page, it starts to load the entire thing, but when it is done loading, half of it is... um... Chopped off. I don't know how to explain it, but the "Random Excerpts," "Did You Know...?," "Random picture," "Contents," "Editing," and "Help Desk" sections disappear. Has this happened to anyone else? InfectedShroom :Blame Green. He divided everything into little tabs at the top of the content area, right below the Edit, Discussion, etc. stuff. I can't complain though, since he made a draft and asked if it was okay and nobody objected. Actually though, speaking of etc., why'd you choose to spell out the entire thing Green? Don't people usually just say "etc."? ::We went through this multiple times, but Green just insisted on spelling it out. Anyway, it always loads the entire page, then switches to the tab functions. I find it to look good and interesting, though.-- 12:09, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::...I didn't. No way. LIES! I'll change it to 'etc.'. 16:40, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You did.-- 17:27, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::What if we changed it to Miscellaneous or just Misc.? :::::The following comment is unnescascery (I can't spell...). The next sentence is true. The previous sentence is false. I will watch as your mind explodes. :D ~Crystal Lucario~ 22:19, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ah. Now I see the tabs. Thank you, Prez. InfectedShroom :::::Err, thank Jimbo. I was only pointing out how Green fails in terms of communicating properly in chats. I also second the Misc. idea. :::::...And CL?-- 09:18, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You should have been in the chat, JJ; we failed at ideas. The first was 'Stuff', and then Prez pooh-poohed 'Content'. And then, for the record, he suggested 'Et cetera', fully written out, and can't prove otherwise... 10:27, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::If I may add one more thing, I recall: * Maybe Et Cetera * Or Etc.? * Etc. * Yeah, ... :::I can only assume you either oversaw or ignored it, and I don't remember you answering to the question I asked you about it later. So, hah!-- 11:05, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think I was paying attention to the entire conversation. You know how I am on the chat. That is exactly what your head should do! ASPLODE! ~Crystal Lucario~ 12:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Great Job! I love how you did this wiki! I'd edit here but I don't do Pikmin :p. Anyway, you guys must be coder extraordinaries to do all this. I'm a b-crat on Zeldapedia, so I came also to ask how you guys made the sidebar colorful and how you added the pikmin image in the background. That would be a great help. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 22:06, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :User talk:Greenpickle <<~Crystal]] Lucario~ 10:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ignore him for now... See this if you already have some knowledge about the Monobook coding.-- 11:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::...Fail. There's nothing in my monobook as I removed it as it's all in mediawiki:monobook.css now. As for the answer, you could look at that; that's pretty much all I did - looked at other wikis. I pretty much taught myself CSS by example through creating this skin, and it kind of shows at least a little on IE. I've labeled the sections, so you can find the bits you asked about by looking at the titles on that page. The background is two images: one for the back, outside the page, that's fully opaque; and a paler one in the content area to create the idea of transparency. If you have further questions, ask away. 16:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Links I think the links in the first box on the page (top left) should be removed or moved to the quick links box. This would let the text in the top left box spread out a bit more, so the feature can move up a bit, so more of it is on the screen as should be the case. Also, I'm not sure why links like that are in that box anyway. :I agree... :I think those are some good links to have, but considering that we do have a "Quick Topics" box, they probably could be moved. great idea Ok, I've come up with a great page: "list of implied characters". it could have the space bunnies, Olimars parents and anyother people unseen but known about! what do you think? Wiki443556 17:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmmmm... interesting ::I have no objections to you creating the page, as long you keep it separate from the current characters page. Or you could add a section on to the characters page with your list of implied characters. :::What are you going to write? If you're doing nothing other than listing them, I wouldn't consider it worth an entire article.-- ::::Yeah, that, unless you're suggesting all implied characters' articles (if they have any? Can't remember) be removed and put on that one page. I guess it makes sense to have them all listed somewhere together, though, if they don't already have articles, since we have at least a sentence of text about each, but it would be quite a short article. New Featured Article I Noticed The Article Was Changed To "Scales" By an IP. i edited it so it wouldn't end up like This. And i changed the link to the corresponding article. If I Find Another Error I Will Fix It. and there is many errors. Especially That Spam On The Bulbmin Article. i fixed that BTW. Woah! 2 Links In 1 Comment! Piklopedia For some reason, Ive found it hard to reach the piklopedia, if someone could make it easier to reach such as make a direct link to some of the major things on the main page such as areas, the piklopedia, and the treasure hoard.--Prof. 01:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :You could just use the search box. We removed the links like those that we had before when the layout changed with all the new adverts nonsense; maybe we could do with a link to the root category on the sidebar, from where every page can be accessed? Random Picture Couldn't we put a Featured Picture instead of a Random Picture? [[User:Snakeboss14| Snake]] [[User talk:Snakeboss14| boss14]] 00:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, we could, but it would mean one more thing to change every now and then. If you're all for it and think others will be, create a forum topic for it and ask people to vote, and if the majority's for, of course that change will be made. :In which forum could I request it? ''Snake''''boss14'' 21:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Forum:Watercooler (Pikipedia). New Featured Image My idea worked till the moment. Yay! Anyways, where is the Featured Image vote? ''Snake''''boss14'' :I thought the idea was just for certain people to change it without a vote, so it can be changed more often than the featured article. Or maybe elect one person, and if others feel an image needs featuring, they can leave a suggestion at talk:featured image, so that if there is something people want it gets featured, but otherwise something gets featured anyway and it doesn't get left the same for ages. I don't know, maybe that would work more smoothly? :As to who...you're quite active recently... ::I actually agree on the idea that is is changed by both ideas. As for the second, I would gladly change it every week or so..... ::What do you say? ''Snake''''boss14'' :::Well, I see no-one objecting... I say go ahead. It's obvious what to change in template:featured image, right? And, I guess, try to get a broad range of images, like some enemies, some areas, some treasures; some screenshots, some concept art, some of that clay stuff. ::::Ok, I'll do. But, why is there a random picture with the Bulbmin?